Renet Tilley (TMNT)
Renet (full name Renet Tilley) is a Timestress, apprenticed to Lord Simultaneous and an ally of the TMNT. History * Turtles in Time - When Savanti Romero attempts to steal the Time Scepter in a bid to rule all creation, Renet caught him in the act and snatched it from him, traveling to the early 21st century to find the Turtles, whom history said to have beaten him. Renet appears before the Turtles in a dramatic fashion before falling on top of Mikey, who quickly develops a crush on her. She becomes ecstatic to meet the "Turtle Warriors of Legend" and tells the Turtles that they had become famous for saving the world many times in the future. At that moment, Savanti arrives and easily overpowers the Turtles, so Renet uses the Scepter to blast him through a time portal. Unfortunately, her interference with history sent Savanti into the medieval era, where he attempts to alter history. At the same time, Lord Simultaneous appears, demanding Renet return, but she conjures up a portal to go find Savanti, with the Turtles following behind her. Unfortunately, Savanti stole the Scepter and briefly trapped them in a time loop. In an action packed battle against the villain, Donatello gets a hold of the Scepter and, at Renet's instruction, sends Savanti through another time door, proving that history was correct. Lord Simultaneous then appeared and told Renet she was grounded. Renet promised to return to the future after dropping the Turtles back in their own time, to which her master expressed delight at meeting the Turtle Warriors. As they are traveling through the timestream, they encounter time interference, which cause the Turtles to arrive in Japan sixteen years in their past. * Tale of the Yokai - She returns after searching for the Turtles for six months. She then explains that the Time Scepter sent them to Japan in order to ensure Splinter's survival. She then brings them back to their own time in New York City and says her goodbyes to them as she enters and disappears into a portal. * Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind - Renet appears as a giant version of herself in Mikey's imagination to help save him from the Neutrinos. * When Worlds Collide - Renet was shown to have given Mikey a temporal holo-projector in order to stay connected with and contact him at any point in time. * The Curse of Savanti Romero * The Crypt of Dracula * The Frankenstein Experiment * Monsters Among Us! Appearance Renet is a 5'10 blond 16-year-old girl with really big brown eyes and wears lots of mascara (like a Fellini movie). She has round teeth and a sight gap, but in a charming way. She wears a dark blue collar with several glowing body clocks, light blue clothing beneath, dark blue boots, dark blue gloves, a blue cape, golden shoulder pads, golden gauntlets and a golden helmet. Television Characters TMNT Renet.jpg BTTS Renet.jpg| Renet (2003 TV series) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series Renet nice pic.png| Renet (2012 TV series) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TMNT Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Angels Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Wrathful Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Outright Category:Master Orator